


Worshiping Apollo.

by OTPGirl



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Let My Boys Be Soft, M/M, Pre Banana incident, please and thank you, this is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24866410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPGirl/pseuds/OTPGirl
Summary: Owen muses about how his lover is akin to the Greek God Apollo.
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Comments: 1
Kudos: 60





	Worshiping Apollo.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just soft.

Everything was quiet, and that is certainly a bit odd for the pair. Their lives are never really quiet, they’re filled with explosions and screams and debriefing. Even when being silent was the goal, Curt Mega was usually some small amount of noise. The soft bouncing of his leg, causing his shoe to softly scrape the ground. A steady stream of quiet conversation, directed at no one in particular. And Curt Mega was most certainly not quiet during his and Owen’s more… recreational activities. 

But now the man is silent, the only sound escaping him being the soft, yet steady, sound of him breathing.

Curt and Owen are tangled on the small bed of the hotel room. Curt’s head pillowed on Owen’s chest, his breath dancing across his lover’s skin, causing goosebumps to rise. Owen’s left hand was leisurely running up and down Curt’s nude back, inadvertently following the same path he had kissed down less than an hour before. 

Soft moments like this are precious to both of the men. They can go long stretches of time without seeing each other, and even when they do get to see each other, they aren’t always able to steal time together.

Owen looks down at the relaxed form of the man who means the world to him. He’s not sure what he ever did to deserve such an amazing person to enter his life. He wishes that they were in a different time and didn’t have to hide who they are, but as long as they did, Owen would hold these stolen moments of forbidden bliss close to his heart. 

“Ti voglio bene, mio Apollo.” He murmurs as he ducks his head to press a kiss on the crown of the other man’s head. He didn’t really think about what he was saying before he said it, strangely seemed to fit. Curt was the human embodiment of the Greek God Apollo, his passion for everything that he does burns as bright as the sun.

And of course, he was as handsome as any Greek God, Owen would even argue that Curt’s beauty would put any of the ancient gods to shame, but perhaps he’s a bit biased. 

Curt shifts slightly, his head tilting up to look at Owen. His eyes shine bright with adoration, so much so that if Owen were not lying down, he would be tempted to drop to his knees at Curt’s feet and worship him. He would resist that urge, he has an image to maintain after all, but it would be a close thing. After all, there are other ways Owen can, and has, worshiped his lover. 

“Apollo, huh?” Curt askes, a teasing smile on his lips “God of music, dance, truth, and-”

“And the sun.” Owen finishes softly. “I thought it appropriate, seeing as you bring the light to my life.” Curt stretches his head up and Owen leans down to meet him halfway. The kiss is tender and beautiful, and unfortunately, is over much too soon for either of them. 

“So,” Curt starts, a playfully devious look in his eyes. “If I’m Apollo, then are you Icarus?” 

That is not what Owen was expecting. Hyacinth perhaps, Apollo’s lover who was struck down by a jealous wind god, or Branchus, the simple shepherd who fell in love with Apollo at first sight. But Icarus?

“Whatever do you mean by that my dear?” Owen’s voice was full of genuine confusion and a grin spreads across Curt’s face. 

“Because you’ve fallen for me.” Owen can’t fight back the urge to kiss that look of his face. One kiss becomes one, and then two, and then three. Owen flips them, so Curt is beneath him before nipping the junction of his neck and shoulders. 

Owen worships Curt, and this is how he shows it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Translation for the Italian: "I love you, my Apollo."
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Come talk to me on Tumblr:  
> IjustwantJohnMcNamaratobehappyok


End file.
